Des gouttes de sanglots
by Plume Sombre
Summary: "Le bruit incessant de l'horloge s'harmonisait avec celui de la pluie. Un concert de ricanements à ses oreilles." / HaiKise.


**Rating : **T pour thèmes

**Résumé :** "Le bruit incessant de l'horloge s'harmonisait avec celui de la pluie. Un concert de ricanements à ses oreilles."

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Haizaki me fait écrire de ces choses. :0

Je l'avoue, l'HaiKise est mon plaisir coupable. Même si dans le manga on voit qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, je sais pas, je suis obligée de les shipper. Sûrement à cause de cette relation justement pleine de haine et de domination, un couple dit "impossible". Et bien moi je shippe. Et j'écris de l'angst. Parce que quand même, HaiKise = angst dans la très grande majorité des cas.

Mention spéciale à Momo et à rainymood. o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot : Des gouttes de sanglots**

Dehors, il pleuvait.

Kise écoutait chaque goutte qui s'écrasait contre la vitre de la fenêtre, installé à la table à manger, fixant un point invisible sur le mur. Il gardait son portable près de lui. Le bruit incessant de l'horloge s'harmonisait avec celui de la pluie. Un concert de ricanements à ses oreilles.

_« Ah zut, il pleut ! On aurait pu passer notre soirée dehors… »_

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone mobile lui indiqua qu'il était trois heures vingt-huit. Du matin. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller se coucher. Le lendemain, il avait une séance photos à partir de neuf heures, il devait se rendre à l'agence à huit heures ; ensuite il serait interviewé par un magazine de mode ; à midi il déjeunerait avec des mannequins débutants qui demanderaient certainement des conseils ; pour finir il assisterait à l'exhibition d'une nouvelle collection de vêtements. Il devrait aller se coucher.

_« Mouais, et se faire assaillir dès qu'une de tes fans te verra ? »_

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il attendrait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Haizaki de sortir sans prévenir, et ne donner aucune nouvelle. Non, non, Kise attendrait. Il avait fait l'erreur de rendre visite à Kurokocchi vers neuf heures car ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir immédiatement. Intrigué, il s'était contenté d'obéir. Il n'aurait pas dû. Surtout si c'était pour que Kagamicchi lui ordonne de rompre avec Shougo-kun. Kise avait passé plusieurs heures en leur compagnie pour les rassurer et expliquer que tout se passait bien, que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire – du moins, rien d'exceptionnellement exceptionnel lorsque l'on parlait de leur couple. Ils s'étaient disputés. Kise était reparti en colère, et cherchait à trouver du réconfort auprès de son compagnon.

En rentrant vers minuit, il n'avait pas trouvé Haizaki dans l'appartement. Il avait donc envoyé un message.

Il appela une fois.  
Il envoya deux messages.  
Il appela deux fois.  
Il appela cinq fois.

A une heure et demie, toujours aucune réponse.

_« Je sais me faire discret maintenant ! Personne ne me reconnaît ! »_

Exténué, frustré, paniqué, angoissé, Kise n'avait pas su quoi faire.

Il avait plu toute la soirée, et cela continuerait certainement dans la nuit.

_« Personne ou presque… »_

Deux heures plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Deux heures durant lesquelles Kise se disait que s'il restait debout pour voir Haizaki arriver, celui-ci serait sain et sauf. Après tout, il revenait toujours. Toujours. Huit ans de vie commune et cela ne l'avait jamais fait défaut – loin derrière, le passé de lycéen délinquant, loin derrière.

Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes-  
Son portable vibra.  
Il sursauta. Ça y est, ça y est, une réponse, Shougo-kun avait enfin remarqué, pourquoi il a pas répondu plus tôt, cet idiot-

_Le chevalier ne protégera plus son prince. ~_

-six gouttes, sept gouttes, huit gouttes. Huit secondes, en fait. Mais cela avait-il une importance ?  
Ce n'était pas son numéro. Kise laissa son portable heurter la table. Ça veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi ce message ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait voir Haizaki. Il devait voir Shougo-kun.

Un second message.  
Kise osa à peine regarder l'écran qui brillait avec insouciance. Sa vision se brouillait – déjà, attends il n'avait encore rien vu il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait qu'est-ce que ce message disait fais un effort. Il déglutit difficilement, ses pensées n'étaient pas claires, il tremblait. Il tremblait trop. Il regarda les mots. Non, non, non, _lis_ les mots. Fais un effort.  
Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

_Ou plutôt la princesse, mais peu importe. Haizaki est mort !_

Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était sûrement une farce, ouais, une blague à la con d'Haizaki, qui devait certainement bien rigoler derrière, à imaginer son Ryouta dans tous ses états à s'inquiéter et à pleurer pour rien. Cela n'étonnerait personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours été un peu extrême dans ses choix et ses décisions, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui comme avant ?

Un sanglot, une goutte, deux sanglots, deux gouttes, trois sanglots, trois gouttes, d'innombrables larmes mêlées au vacarme de la pluie dehors, redoutable, impitoyable. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était bel et bien réel, que ces messages recélaient le secret de cette mort imprévue et indésirable, et que finalement, il s'y attendait. Un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose les séparerait – le caractère de l'un, le tempérament de l'autre, le travail, les activités.

Kise criait, il pleurait, ses yeux fuyant ces mots cruels à jamais inscrits dans sa mémoire. Il fit glisser son bras le long de son corps, fit tomber le portable, recouvrit ses yeux de son autre bras, hurlant, désespérant. Un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, faites que ce soit un cauchemar…

Quelques minutes plus tard le portable sonna. Ce n'était pas la chanson attribuée à Shougo-kun. Dans ses cris et ses vertiges et ses pleurs, Kise faillit ne pas entendre. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure-ci ? Que l'on le laisse tranquille, il devait se réveiller de lui-même. Cette sonnerie était probablement une autre hallucination.

Ça continuait. Ça sonnait toujours, ça vibrait toujours, ça le poursuivait. Quand ça s'était arrêté, ça reprenait. Kise ramassa le portable lentement, voulut l'éteindre pour empêcher qu'il ne le dérange davantage, mais il resta paralysé face au numéro affiché. Il comprit pourquoi quelqu'un l'appelait.

Le numéro des ambulances.

Ça fait partie du cauchemar, souviens-toi ! Inutile de répondre, cela ne servirait à rien. Pourquoi il le faisait alors ? Il décrocha. Il bégayait, il tremblait, il se sentait mal. Il avait peur.

— Allô, est-ce bien la personne du nom de Ryouta ?

Il inspira, expira, plusieurs fois, se calma – un semblant de calme –, vida son esprit, essaya de se focaliser sur ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Il répondit faiblement par l'affirmation.

— Je suis désolé Ryouta-san, comme vous étiez la dernière personne contactée par Haizaki-san, je vous ai appelé. Haizaki-san est décédé. Toutes mes condoléances.

Ça continuait, ça continuait à le torturer, il n'y avait aucune issue. Shougo-kun ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Il le réfutait clairement, insistait, il l'affirmait, ce n'était pas possible.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé Ryouta-san… Pouvez-vous venir à l'hôpital afin de reconnaître le corps ? Nous vous donnerons les détails une fois ici.

Kise raccrocha avant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne le fasse. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il souhaitait disparaître, maintenant, tout de suite, afin d'échapper à toute cette souffrance. Dans un cauchemar l'on ne pouvait pas souffrir autant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ?

Huit ans.

Vacillant, terrorisé, il ne calmait pas ses tremblements. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il trouva le numéro qu'il cherchait, il oublia sur le moment tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant cet appel. Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi… Il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Il le sortirait sûrement de cet enfer, et Kagamicchi serait là aussi, et après tout irait mieux, et son quotidien reprendrait.  
_Shougo-kun était mort._

Kurokocchi ne l'écoutait plus. Si au début il avait tenté de s'excuser et lui avait demandé de reprendre son sang-froid, ces trois mots suffirent à le faire changer d'attitude. Il devint plus alarmé, il réveilla avec effroi Kagami, il exigea que Kise les attendent pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois à l'hôpital. Kise n'avait rien pu dire. Il attendait.

Des coups, des blessures à arme blanche, hémorragie importante. Perte de sang conduisant à la mort. La pluie. Une heure huit, heure de la mort. Trois heures que Shougo-kun ne vivait plus. Un combat, certainement. Pas sûr, selon les médecins. Kise savait.

_« Personne ou presque… »_

Il avait cru qu'Haizaki plaisantait. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses sourcils froncés, son aura oppressante ou son comportement de plus en plus protecteur lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dehors. Seulement maintenant il s'en rendait compte. Kuroko et Kagami aussi. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour de la possession s'avérait de la protection. S'ils n'avaient pas appelé…

La pluie frappait toujours les vitres. Assourdissante. Inflexible. Le monde s'écroulait petit à petit.

Il s'effondra, anéanti, en même temps que l'orage éclata.

Kise Ryouta avait aimé Haizaki Shougo. Il l'aimerait toujours.


End file.
